Sanctuary Fiesta !
by Io de Scylla
Summary: Mais comment fête-t-on les fêtes au Sanctuaire ? Sûrement pas comme les autres en tout cas !
1. Halloween

**Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, je poste ma 1ère fanfic sur Saint Seiya (woua je suis toute excitée !) ! et pourtant, ça fais un moment que j'en meurt d'envie ! Pour preuve, j'ai écrit cette histoire l'année dernière... Bref, bonne lecture ! ^^**

 ** _Attention ! :_ ce texte comprend un humour foireux susceptible de ne faire rire que l'auteure ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir !**

 **Diclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

La nuit d'Halloween, La nuit de toutes les peurs où les enfants vont de porte en porte pour demander des bonbons. Au sanctuaire, on la fêt en organisant une grande soirée dans le palais du Grand Pope où l'on se raconte des histoires qui font peur et où l'on s'empiffre de sucreries. Masque de Mort finissait de décorer la salle pendant que les autres installait leur sac de couchage. Quand la flamme du scorpion s'éteignit (il est donc 21 heures), la soirée commença :

Aiolia: "Allez, qui commence ?

Aphrodite: \- Moi j'en ai une : c'est l'histoire d'un lion qu'un chasseur n'arrêtait pas de chasser. Et un jour, BAM, il le tua !

Aiolos: \- Aphrodite arrête de te moquer de mon frère.

Aphrodite: \- Sion peut plus rigoler.

Kanon: \- J'en connais une: un jour une bande d'amis avait décidé d'aller camper. Ils avaient installé leur tente et mangeait autour d'un feu, puis, allèrent se coucher. Vers minuit, un d'eux crut entendre un briut: il s'agissait du campeur fou, un homme qui venait égorger les campeurs pendant leur sommeil. Il n'eut pas le temps de crier. Le lendemain matin, on les retrouva mort, gisant dans des flaques de sang.

Milo: \- Woua, elle est pas mal !

Kanon: \- Ouai, c'est Bian qui me la raconté.

MDM: \- A mon tour: il était une fois un petit garçon qui vit une figurine de chevalier dans une vitrine...

Mû: \- Tiens, j'en est acheté une à Kiki il n'y a pas longtemps.

MDM: \- Tu me laisse finir s'il te plaît ?

Mû: \- Oui, désolé...

MDM: \- Donc, cette figurine lui plaisait énormément et il l'acheta. Le vendeur lui recommanda de l'enfermer tous les soirs avant de se coucher. Le garçon le fit les deux premières nuits mais il oublia à la troisième. Il partit se coucher et le matin suivant on retrouva son cadavre dans son lit avec le jouet à ses pieds. Son épée était ensanglantée.

Aiolia: \- Brr... ça fait froid dans le dos.

Shura: \- Eh, DM, je crois que tu as foutu la trouille à Mû !

Mû: \- Ce n'est pas vrai !

Aphrodite: \- A bon, tu es sûr ? Tu es tout pâle.

Mû: \- Je n'ai pas peur !

Shura: \- Ok, si tu le dis..."

Après 2 bonnes heures à se raconter des histoires, ils décidèrent de dormir. Vers une heure du matin, un bruit réveilla Shura:

Shura: " Hey, Dite, je crois que j'ai entendu des pas.

Aphrodite: \- Arrête Shura, c'est ton imagination.

Shura: \- Mais non je te jure !

MDM: \- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Aphrodite: \- Rien, c'est Shura qui a peur.

Shura: \- Je n'ai pas peur, je vous préviens c'est tout !

Saga: \- Nous prévenir de quoi ?

Shura: \- Qu'il y a quelqu'un. C'est peut-être un serial killer !?

Saga: \- Ba dans ce cas je vais lui donner Kanon comme ça il m'en débarrassera.

Kanon: \- Me donner à qui ?

Saga: \- A personne, rendors-toi.

Camus: \- Vos jacassements incessant me gêne. Veuillez arrêter immédiatement.

MDM: \- Quel beau langage monsieur le Français.

Aphrodite: \- Ouais, tu peux nous le reformuler s'il-te-plaît ?

Camus: \- Fermez la tout de suite, vous m'empêchez de dormir !

Aldébaran: \- Mais qui-est-ce qui gueule à cette heure-ci bon sens ?!

Aphrodite: \- C'est Camus !

Camus: \- Je le fais car ils n'arrêtent pas de papoter et donc me gêne pour dormir.

Saga: \- Moi je n'ai parlé que parce que Masque de Mort m'a réveillé !

MDM: \- Moi c'est Aphrodite qui m'empêche de dormir !

Aphrodite: \- Et moi c'est Shura qui m'a réveillé parce qu'il avait peur.

Shura: \- Je n'ai pas peur !

Milo: \- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin !?

Camus: \- Shura nous gêne dans notre repos à cause d'une phobie qu'il n'assume pas.

Milo: \- Mais tu as peur de quoi Shura ?

Aphrodite: \- Attends, tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?

Milo: -Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

Aphrodite: \- comment as-tu fais ?

Milo: \- Tu sais Aphrodite, quand on a Camus comme meilleur ami, on finit par comprendre ce qu'il dit.

MDM: \- Il a pas tort.

Aiolia: \- Il n'empêche qu'il y en a qui aimerai dormir !

Milo: \- Toi, Simba, je t'ai pas causé !

Aiolia: \- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux l'insecte ?!

Milo: \- Je suis pas un insecte, je suis un arachnide !

Aiolia: \- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?!

Milo: Ça change tout poupousse miteux !

Aiolos: \- Mais comment tu parles à mon frère toi ?!

Aldébaran: \- Vous allez vous taire oui ! Bon Shura, tu as peur de quoi ?

Shura: \- Je n'ai pas peur !

Kanon: \- Mais alors pourquoi tu nous réveilles ?

Mû: \- N'empêche...

MDM: \- Quoi n'empêche ?

Mû: \- Shura ose dire que j'ai peur alors que c'est lui qui réveille tous le monde parce qu'il a la trouille.

Shura: \- J'ai pas la trouille !

Saga: \- Alors arrête de nous réveiller pour rien !

Shura: \- Je vous ai réveillé parce que j'ai entendu des pas et j'ai peur que ce soit un assassin, voilà pourquoi !

Shaka: \- Voyons Shura, tu sais très bien que personne hormis les chevaliers d'Athéna ne peuvent rentrer dans le sanctuaire.

MDM: \- Remarque...

Milo: \- Quoi remarque ?

MDM: \- Moi aussi, je viens d'entendre des pas..."

Ils déglutirent tous. Effectivement, on arrivait à distinguer des bruits de pas. Tout à coup, une ombre apparut. Quand elle pénétra dans la salle, les chevaliers hurlèrent de peur et lancèrent toutes leurs plus puissantes attaques sur l'intrus. Mais, l'inconnu arrêta comme par miracle toutes leurs attaques.

Shion: "Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes malades ou quoi !?"

Et oui, c'était le Grand Pope.

Mû: " Maître ! Mais que faites vous là ?

Shion: - Je vous rappelle que c'est mon temple ici et que si vous ne vous calmez pas tout de suite, vous rentrez chez vous et Halloween est annulé pour toujours !"

Et il repartit. Les chevaliers se recouchèrent immédiatement, désireux de ne pas voir la menace du Pope à exécution.

Shura: "N'empêche, j'avais raison...

Tous: \- Tais-toi !"

 **Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^ Oh et je m'excuse d'avance pour ceux dont m'a présentation ne plaît pas, je n'avais pas le courage de tout bien rédiger... - -' Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! ^^**


	2. Noël

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre (désolé du temps d'attente entre les deux, mais je n'avais pas le temps de le poster -_-'). Celui-ci porte sur Noël ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Attention : l'humour est toujours aussi foireux...**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada.**

Décembre, le mois de Noël, la fête préférée des enfants... et des chevaliers ! Ils avaient insisté auprès d'Athéna pour qu'ils puissent la fêter et elle avait consenti. Depuis, ils fêtaient Noël tous les ans et tout se passait très bien. Sauf que cette année, Athéna s'en était mêlée. Elle avait décidé d'inviter Poséidon et Hadès avec toutes leurs armées. Cela n'était pas trop du goût des chevaliers mais c'était la volonté d'Athéna et ils ne pouvaient pas protester. Le jour J étant enfin arrivé, tous les chevaliers (même les cinq divines) s'étaient réunis dans le palais du Grand Pope pour tout décorer:

MDM : " Allez quoi !

Aphrodite : - Non Masque de Mort, je te l'ai déjà dit, on ne décore pas un sapin de Noël avec des crânes !

MDM : - Mais ça donnerai un style et puis comme ça, les spectres ne seraient pas dépaysés !

Aphrodite : - Justement, on ne va pas leur faire plaisir tout de même !

Ikki : - Je suis bien d'accord ! D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Athéna les a invité ?

Seiya : - Elle dit que c'est pour faire un échange culturel et pour apprendre à mieux se connaître.

Ikki : - Fayot.

Aphrodite : - Tout de même, Poséidon, Hadès et même les marinas, OK mais les spectres, je suis désolé mais non !

Shiryu : - Ouai enfin les marinas, tu ne les as pas affronté toi.

Aphrodite : - Forcément la crevette m'avait tué.

Shun : - J'ai déjà dis que j'étais désolé !

Aphrodite : - Mais oui je rigole.

Kanon : - C'est bon, tout est prêt ?

Aphrodite : - non, on a pas finit de décorer le sapin.

Kanon : - Alors il faut se dépêcher !

Saga : - Attends, ne me dit pas que tu es stressé ?

Kanon : - Un peu. J'aimerais que tous soit parfait et aussi que vous vous entendiez bien avec eux.

MDM : - Avec qui ?

Kanon : - Avec les marinas.

Saga : - Ça dépend de leur caractère.

Kanon : - Bian est un peu prétentieux, Io est un fervent défenseur des animaux, Khrishna est très spécial mais devrait bien s'entendre avec Shaka, Kassa s'amuse à changer d'apparence pour faire des blagues, Isaac est un peu glacial mais avec Camus, il devrait décongeler et Sorrente est un idéaliste qui joue de la flûte.

Aphrodite : - Ça promet."

Vers 20 heures, Poséidon arriva avec ses précieux généraux puis, vers 20h30, Hadès débarqua avec son armée.

Athéna : "Mes chers oncles, je suis ravie de vous accueillir pour célébrer cette fête que les humains appellent Noël. Mettons nous donc à table."

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tous les invités se mirent à table, chevaliers d'un côté, marinas de l'autre et spectres au milieu.

Athéna : "A non, j'avais dit un échange culturel ! Bon, je vais vous placer.

Shiryu : - Vous savez, déesse Athéna, ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Ikki : - Oui, nous sommes très bien ici.

Minos : - Je suis d'accord avec eux.

Athéna : - Non, il faut vous mélanger.

Hyoga : - Mais...

Athéna : - Il n'y a pas de mais ! Bon avec mes oncles divins nous serons en bout de table. Seiya sera à côté de moi, et vous oncle Hadès, qui voulez-vous à côté de vous ?

Hadès : - Shun.

Ikki : - Non, il en est hors de question !

Athéna : - Bien sûr cher oncle.

Ikki : - Je vous ai dit que non !

Shun : - Je suis vraiment obligé ?

Athéna : - Oui.

Hadès : - Voyons mon petit, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Viens à côté de papa Hadès.

Shun : - Ikki, j'ai peur...

Ikki : - Shun n'ira pas à côté de ce malade !

Athéna : - Ikki, tais-toi maintenant.

Ikki : - Non !

Athéna : - Bon alors Shun sera entre toi et Hadès. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Ikki : - Bon, d'accord, mais si il touche à un cheveu de mon frère, il est mort !

Athéna : - D'accord, à côté d'Ikki, Eaque...

Eaque : - Super...

Athéna : - Puis Aldébaran et Sorrente*...

Aldébaran : - Oh non pas lui !

Athéna : - Kanon puis Rhadamanthe...

Kanon : - Non ! Pitié, tous mais pas ça* !

Rhadamanthe : - Cool, ça va être marrant.

Saga : - Ne t'approche pas de mon petit frère !

Rhadamanthe : - Oh c'est mignon, tu es le petit Kanon.

Kanon : - ...

Rhadamanthe : - Maintenant je vais t'appeler petit crétin.

Kanon : - Merci Saga...

Saga : - Désolé, je ne pouvais pas prévoir.

Athéna : - Puis Saga...

Rhadamanthe : - Mince, ça va être pratique pour savoir qui j'ai à côté de moi.

Athéna : - Ensuite Isaac, Camus, Hyoga...

Isaac : - Génial, on va être chaperonné.

Camus : - Et cela te pose un problème ?

Isaac : - Non maître Camus !

Athéna : -Puis Khrishna, Shiryu, Sylphide...

Shiryu : - Entouré d'ennemis, ça, je ne l'avais pas prévu...

Athéna : - et Mû, Kassa, Queen, Aiolos, Gordon, Bian, Minos, Aiolia, milo...

Milo : - Super, à côté de Simba.

Aiolia : - Ca te pose un problème ?

Athéna : - Rune, Io, Masque de Mort, Aphrodite, myu, Pharaon, Shura, Dokho, Shion, Shaka et Valentine."

Tous le monde s'attabla alors suivant ce qu'avait décidé Athéna. Le repas était plutôt calme, personne ne parlait avec ses voisins.

Athéna : "Vous n'allez pas rester silencieux pendant tous le repas quand même ?

Dokho : - Et bien moi, j'ai une question...

Athéna : - Vas-y Dokho.

Dokho : - Pourquoi, Hadès, vous préparez une guerre sainte tous les 243 ans alors que vous perdez à chaque fois ?

Athéna : - Dokho !

Hadès : - Laisse ma nièce, il a raison. Et bien en fait, je me réincarne tous les 243 ans mais je ne suis opérationnel que 13-14 ans après. Donc ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui la prépare mais plutôt les dieux jumeaux et Pandore.

Dokho : - Ah, sinon j'avais deux propositions à vous faire.

Hadès : - Dis toujours.

Dokho : - Soit vous arrêtez d'organiser des guerres saintes, soit vous prenez une armée plus douée.

Minos : - Tu insinues quoi là ?!

Dokho : - Il faut avouer que si vous perdez à chaque fois c'est parce que vous êtes nuls.

Eaque : - Pardon ?!

Pharaon : - Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter !

Gordon : - Moi aussi !

Poséidon : - Oh arrêtez, c'est vrai que vous êtes nuls.

Valentine : - Ça vous va bien de dire ça, Poséidon, Vous aussi vous avez perdu !

Poséidon : - Oui mais moi mon armée ne se compose que de 7 généraux et pas de 108 spectres ! Je n'ai perdu que 5 contre 7 et non pas 5 contre 108 !

Rhadamanthe : - Oui mais nous il y avait des chevaliers d'or !

Pharaon : - Et Orphée, il ne faut pas l'oublier !

Poséidon : Il y avait aussi des chevaliers d'or ?

Rune : - Oui, d'ailleurs si je peux me permettre, ils nous ont bien massacrés.

Rhadamanthe : - Ouai, ils ont fait tout le boulot.

Seiya : - Hey, nous aussi on était là !

Eaque : - Oui mais toi tu as tué Charon et après tu t'es fait enfermé dans le Cocyte et c'est pareil pour Ikki...

Ikki : - Oui, mais après t'avoir tué...

Eaque : - Oui, oui, je sais. Ensuite Shiryu et Hyoga ont été malin, ils ont laissé Kanon faire tout le boulot...

Shiryu : - Hey !

Eaque : - Et enfin Shun, lui, a été mis hors-service assez rapidement.

Poséidon : - Comment ça hors-service ?

Rune : - C'est la réincarnation de sa Majesté Hadès.

Poséidon : - A bon ! Io, Sorrente c'est normal que vous ayez perdu !

Shun : - Pourquoi ?

Poséidon : - Parce que tu es un élu des Dieux et qu'il ne peut rien t'arriver tant que ta tache n'est pas accomplie.

Aphrodite : - Je me disais aussi, on ne peut pas survivre à une rose sanguinaire.

Sorrente : - Pour en revenir à la conversation de départ, si je peux me permettre, Majesté Poséidon, vous avez aidé les chevaliers de bronze dans leur combat contre la mort et le sommeil.

Poséidon : - A oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié.

Aiolos : - D'ailleurs, si j'ai compris, c'est Hypnos et Thanatos qui organisent la guerre sainte ?

Hadès : - Disons qu'ils commandent Pandore en mon absence.

Aiolos : - C'est bien ce que je pensais, les jumeaux apportent toujours des problèmes !

Saga : - Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'on est visés Kanon.

Shion : - Je suis désolé mais il a raison. Vous nous avez mis dans un beau bazar !

Poséidon : - Oui, d'ailleurs comment se fait-il que tu es combattu contre Hadès, Kanon ?

Kanon : - Athéna m'a accordé son pardon.

Poséidon : - Je trouve, ma nièce, que tu donnes ton pardon très facilement.

Kanon : - J'ai prouvé ma valeur.

Poséidon : - A bon ? Et comment ?

Kanon : - En laissant un malade me balancer 15 piqûres dans le corps !

Milo : - Je ne peux pas accorder ma confiance à n'importe qui !

Bian : - En parlant des chevaliers d'or, vous aussi vous vous êtes pris une raclée par les chevaliers de bronze.

Seiya : - Tu veux dire qu'on les a quasiment tous tués !

Ikki : - Mais tu as tué personne toi !

Seiya : - Toi non plus !

Bian : - Donc voilà, les chevaliers d'or sont aussi nuls, vu qu'ils ont perdu !

Mû : - Permettez, moi je n'ai pris par à aucun combat !

Dokho : - Moi aussi !

Aldébaran : - Je les ai laissé passer !

Milo : - Pareil !

Saga : - Je me suis moi-même donné la mort à cause des crimes que j'avais commis !

MDM : - J'ai pas d'excuse.

Shura : - Moi aussi.

Aiolia : - Je n'ai combattu que parce qu'un cinglé m'a manipulé.

Saga : - Je suis schizophrène, c'est pas de ma faute !

Shaka : - J'ai affronté Ikki. Phénix égal immortel. Je n'avais aucune chance.

Aiolos : - J'étais mort !

Camus : - Je me suis sacrifié pour que mon disciple atteigne le 7ème sens !

Aphrodite : - J'ai affronté Shun et Poséidon lui-même dit que le combat était inégal !

Shion : - On a des excuses, alors que vous non.

Milo : - Et puis vous vous êtes tous morts !

Sorrente : - Non, pas moi !

Io : - Moi aussi je me suis sacrifié !

Isaac : - Moi, si je n'avais pas du sauver un crétin qui est allé nager dans une eau à 5°, je n'en serais pas arrivé là.

Hyoga : - Je suis désolé Isaac !

Bian : - J'ai pas d'excuse.

Khrishna : - Moi aussi.

Kassa : - J'ai affronté Ikki !

Milo : - Donc il n'y a que vous, les spectres, qui n'avez pas d'excuses. Vous vous êtes vraiment nuls !

Queen : - Qui tu traites de nul ?!

Milo : - Toi la mégère* !

Queen : - Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la mégère ?!"

Elle prit de la purée et la lança sur le beau visage de Milo. Il répliqua mais visa Rhadamanthe et Kanon qui se baissèrent et la purée arriva sur le malheureux Sorrente. Celui-ci commença donc à jouer de sa flûte mais, fut stoppé net par Aldébaran, à qui le son de cet instrument rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Cela ne tarda pas à dégénérer en bataille générale.

Athéna : "Arrêtez tout de suite !

Poséidon : - Oh tais-toi."

Athéna donna à Poséidon un coup de sceptre mémorable.

Hadès : "Nous voilà un peu seul mon cher shun, nous pouvons enfin parler un peu...

Shun : - Ikki !

Ikki : - Je t'avais prévenu !"

Ikki lança les ailes de phénix sur Hadès. La bagarre continua de plus belle. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais qu'Athéna se mêle de l'organisation des fêtes de ses chevaliers chéris.

* Pour moi, il s'appelle Sorrente et pas Sorrento (c'est marqué dans le manga qu'il s'appelle SorrentE ! Du coup, moi je m'y suis habituée)

* Je ne suis pas une grande fane du couple Rhada/Kanon (il se sont quand même tapé sur la tronche ! Et puis Kanon, il est à moi !)

* Pour moi, Queen est une fille (petite taille, poids plume, surplis possédant des seins...)

 **Et voilà, et un 2ème chapitre ! Encore désolée pour l'attente... Par contre le prochain chapitre risque de ne pas être posté avant un bon moment car je ne l'ai toujours pas écrit et que je suis un peu surchargé donc je suis vraiment désolée ! -_-' Et pardon pour les fautes d'orthographe !**

 **Vous avez pu constater par contre que , dans ce chapitre, que je ne prends en compte que l'histoire du manga.**

 **Et merci à Saintseiyayaoi, Macaria Shun, Titanic492 et Pandora995 pour leur review qui m'on fait très plaisir ! ^^**


	3. Le Nouvel An

**Bonjour ! ^^**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre (paru plus tôt que je ne le pensais...) sur le Nouvel An. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 ** _Disclaimer :_ tous les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada-sama.**

* * *

Le réveillon du Nouvel an. Pour célébrer la nouvelle années, les chevaliers se réunissaient dans un temple et la célébraient selon les coutumes du pays d'origine du chevalier. Cette année, la Suède était à l'honneur. Tous devait donc se réunir dans le douzième temple. Les chevaliers n'aimaient pas trop aller chez le poisson car il fallait faire très attention à ne rien casser ou toucher (les réactions du propriétaire étant plus dangereuses que les roses du vase cassé, mieux valait s'abstenir). Ils arrivèrent tous vers 20 heures. Aphrodite s'était surpassé : son temple était magnifiquement décoré : il y avait des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs et une banderole avec marqué en énorme : "gott nytt år". Aphrodite les attendait.

MDM : "Et bien on peut dire que tu as tout donné pour la déco !

Aphrodite : \- Ça vous plaît ?

Shura : \- Moi j'aime, après les autres, je ne sais pas.

Saga : \- Moi aussi j'aime.

Mû : \- En fait on aime tous !

Aiolia : \- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ce soir ?

Aiolos : \- Aiolia, ça ne se fait pas de demander ainsi. Sois sage s'il-te-plaît.

Aiolia : \- Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gamin. J'ai 20 ans maintenant !

Aiolos : \- Pardon, mais je l'oublie souvent. Il faut dire que je ne t'ai pas vu grandir à cause de certaines personnes...

Saga : \- On s'est déjà excusé au moins un million de fois !

Milo : \- Tu peux dire "je". A part toi et Shura, nous on a rien fait !

Aiolia : \- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec l'insecte.

Milo : \- Me traite pas d'insecte !

Aphrodite : \- Et si on en revenait à la fête ?

Dokho : \- Je suis d'accord. Oublions tout ça et profitons de la fête !

Aiolos : \- Oublier ça, c'est pas vous qui êtes mort pour sauver la déesse que vous êtes censé protéger, sachant que la dite déesse ne vous remercie même pas, et bien sûr, vous passez pour un traître. Et après, votre petit frère pense que vous l'avez abandonné !

Saga : \- Je suis désolé ! C'est de la faute de Kanon !

Kanon : \- Bien sûr ! De toute façon, c'est toujours ma faute !

Saga : \- Tu es quand même responsable !

Aphrodite : \- Écoutez, le prochain qui hurle je lui mets une rose sanguinaire en pleine poitrine, c'est clair ?"

Le silence s'installa. Très, très longtemps.

Aphrodite : \- Bon, apparemment, c'est clair. Alors, qui est intéressé par le buffet ?

Aldébaran : \- Moi je veux bien savoir.

Aphrodite: \- J'espère que vous apprécierez !"

Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où était disposé le buffet.

Aphrodite : "Alors, il y a du hareng mariné avec comme garniture des pommes de terre rissolées aux herbes et à l'ail. Également un rôti d'élan fourré aux rutabagas et de la morue salé !

MDM : \- Et bien, tu as vraiment tout donné !

Aphrodite : \- Je prends ça pour un compliment !

Milo : \- Tout est suédois ?

Aphrodite : \- Oui, tout est préparé à base de produit traditionnel suédois.

Aiolia : \- En tout cas, je ne savais pas que tu étais cannibale Aphrodite !

Aphrodite : \- Plaît-il ?

Aiolia : \- Ba oui, le hareng et la morue, c'est bien des poissons !

Aphrodite : \- ...

Shura : \- Je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Milo : \- C'est du lourd...

MDM : \- Même moi je n'aurais pas osé la faire...

Aiolos : \- J'ai honte... Je suis vraiment désolé !

Aiolia : \- C'était pas drôle ?

Aiolos : \- S'il-te-plaît Aiolia, n'aggrave pas ton cas !

Camus : \- En tout cas, ça à l'air très bon, Aphrodite.

Aphrodite : \- Je vous en pris, goûtez !"

Ils prirent chacun une assiette et se servir. Tous goûtèrent et tous faillirent vomir après la première bouché.

Aphrodite : "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ce n'est pas bon ?

Shaka : \- Oui, c'est même infecte !

Dokho : \- Mais non voyons, c'est très bon !

Mû : \- Mais oui, ne dis pas n'importe quoi Shaka !

Camus : \- Oui, c'est, comment dire... Original ?

Milo : \- C'est vrai, on est pas habitué à la cuisine suédoise, c'est tout !

Shura : \- Oui, après tout, c'est pas mal...

Aphrodite : \- Vous croyez vraiment que je ne vous ai pas vu jeter votre assiette à la poubelle ? Vous allez finir votre repas tout de suite, et je surveille ! Attention, car je peux sévir !

Tous : \- Tout de suite chef !

Kanon : \- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on pouvait pas célébrer le Nouvel An chez Camus...

Aphrodite : \- Tu as dis quelque chose Kanon ?

Kanon : \- Absolument pas !"

Ils avalèrent tous leur repas en silence, sous l'œil attentif d'Aphrodite. Une fois fini, il leur demanda :

Aphrodite : "Alors c'était comment ?

Tous : \- Tr... très bon !

Aphrodite : \- Vous voyez quand vous voulez ! Maintenant, qui veut goûter l'aquavit ?

Aiolia : \- C'est quoi l'acavit ?

Aphrodite : \- Aquavit. C'est un alcool suédois.

Camus : \- Combien de degrés ?

Aphrodite : \- 45 à peu près.

Camus : \- ...

Milo : \- Camus, ça fait beaucoup ?

Camus : \- Plutôt oui.

Aphrodite : \- Alors, qui veut goûter ?"

Silence. Pendant un long moment

MDM : "Je propose qu'on tire à la courte paille...

Aiolos : \- Oh non, moi j'ai jamais eu de chance !

Aphrodite : \- Et bien, dans ce cas, tout le monde va goûter !

Mû : \- Non, pitié, tout mais pas ça ! J'ai un disciple à élever !

Aphrodite : \- J'ai dis que tout le monde allait goûter !

Saga : \- J'ai jamais tenu l'alcool moi...

Kanon : \- Je peux confirmer...

Aphrodite : \- C'est pas grave, allez, c'est pour la nouvelle année !"

Visiblement, il n'y avait qu'Aphrodite qui semblait emballé par l'idée de boire cet alcool (si on pouvait appeler ça de l'alcool...). Mais, comme ils avaient peur du propriétaire du temple, mieux valait ne pas le contrarier. En ce moment même, ils regrettaient tous de ne pas avoir voulu suivre Shion pour aller fêter le Nouvel An au Tibet. Il remplit 13 verres à liqueur et l'ai tendis à chaque chevaliers. Ils déglutirent tous simultanément.

Aphrodite : "Allez, cul sec !"

Ils avalèrent tous leur verre. Les effets furent immédiat : Saga s'écroula par terre, suivi de Mû, Shura avait failli s'étouffer et Camus était à deux doigts de rendre l'âme. Milo était parti vomir dans un coin et Kanon peinait à tenir debout. Quant à Shaka, il avait discrètement jeté le contenu de son verre dans le vase juste à côté de lui, tuant la rose par la même occasion. Aiolos et Aiolia, quant à eux, dormaient tous deux par terre, assommé par les vapeurs de l'alcool. Seul Masque de mort et Aldébaran semblait plus ou moins tenir le coup. Aphrodite, lui, était en pleine forme. C'est à ce moment là que minuit sonna.

Aphrodite : "Déjà ? Et bien bonne année à tous !"

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils étaient trop assommé pour ça. Aphrodite sourit. Ils étaient tous KO pour lui faire plaisir. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir de si bons amis et de passer une nouvelle année en leur compagnie.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ce n'est pas le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière, mais j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus de narration et un peu de "friendship". Je voulais aussi faire d'Aphrodite un personnage angoissant (j'espère que j'ai réussi... ^^). J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu (désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...) et merci d'avoir lu ! Je vous retrouve pour le prochain chapitre (qui ne sera pas publié avant un moment... Pardon d'avance... -") !**


	4. Mots de l'auteure

Bonjour à tous !

Je tiens à vous informer qu'il n'y aura sûrement pas de suite à _Sanctuary Fiesta_. Tout simplement parce que je ne trouve pas d'inspiration pour le prochain chapitre que je souhaitait faire sur Pâque. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai déjà la conclusion du chapitre mais, je n'arrive pas à trouver le début... Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurai moi-même aimé publier un autre chapitre. Je préfère donc pour le moment clôturer cette fic. Bien sûr, je vais continuer à chercher l'inspiration et, dès que j'aurais réussi, je publierai le chapitre !

Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu ma fic (et j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ^^) ! Et encore merci à Titanic492, Macaria Shun, pandora995, saintseiyayaoi et Heleonora pour leur review et leur soutient moral ! ^^

Au plaisir de vous retrouver pour d'autre fanfic ! Et encore désolée !

Io


End file.
